1 JART Forever  AKA 'My Dream Ending'
by MrJasonBloke
Summary: So, Jason has left for America and Bart is blissfully happy with Sinead. Sorry, but it's not my idea of the perfect dream ending. So here's one I made earlier...


Bart stood on the bridge in the centre of Hollyoaks village and stared into the water. He felt numb. It had been three months since Jason had left for America and Bart was beginning to hurt from the void that Jason had left in his life. It had only just become apparent to him why he felt so affected by it. It was at that moment, stating into the water, that Bart realised that he had been in love with Jason all along. But Bart had been afraid. Afraid of the reactions of others. But most of all, he had been afraid of his own feelings. Now, he didn't know what to do with these feelings. Jason was gone. He had left no contact details, as Jason had said that he wanted to make a fresh start. Bart was with Sinead, but even that was a lie. He had tried to convince himself that Sinead was 'the one' and even though Bart did care deeply for Sinead, he knew that those feelings could never be the same as the love that he felt for Jason.

Jason stood on the golden sand and looked out at the ocean. As the sun began to set, he made his way home. As he entered through the front door he was greeted with silence. There was a note on the kitchen table. His Dad was still out at a training session, so it was just him and a TV dinner. Jason went to his bedroom and sat on the end of the bed. He looked across at the chest of drawers standing in the corner, the contents of which had barely been touched. He got up and pulled open the top drawer. Jason took out a picture and looked at it. A tear started to form in the corner of his left eye - it was a picture of him and Bart.

Bart was thinking. He had heard that Riley Costello, Jason's older Brother, had returned to Hollyoaks. Riley would have some sort of contact details for Jason, an address, a phone number, an e-mail, anything, Bart didn't care what it was, he just knew he had to get in touch with Jason somehow. He wasn't going to let it rest.

''Bart?'' ''Eh, Bart, have you been listening to a single word that I ve said?'' It was Sinead.

Bart and Sinead were sitting together in the skate park, but Bart could have been a million miles away.

''What?'' Bart said ''What...were you saying?''.

Sinead looked at him with a puzzled expression. ''What has been wrong with you lately?'' ''Nothing...I've..I've got to go'' said Bart. ''I'll catch you later''.

''Where are you going?'' shouts Sinead.

But Bart doesn't hear her, he was off to find Riley.

Later that evening, Bart was up in his room trying to work out his next move. It had taken some convincing, but Bart had managed to get Jason's address from Riley. There would be no real harm in letting Bart write to Jason surely? But Bart wasn't going to write, he was intending to go to America. That night Bart planned it all out. He would sell whatever stuff he could to raise cash and 'borrow' the rest from his Aunt. He could sort out how he was going to pay it back later. He just knew that he had to go. He couldn't lose Jason for good. He had to tell him how he really felt.

The next day, after he had pawned all the belongings that he could, Bart packed his bag and left two notes. One for his Aunt and one for Sinead. Bart didn't know how to explain his absence, he simply wrote 'I'm sorry, love Bart'. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Bart was just about to close the door behind him, when Sinead suddenly appeared.

''You look like you're going on an expedition! - where are you going?''

The tone in Sinead's voice became frantic and her facial expression, tense.

''BART, WHAT'S GOING ON?''.

Bart didn't know what to say. ''I..I..can't..''

Sinead stood her ground ''You can't WHAT?''.

It was then that Sinead spotted the piece of paper clutched tightly in Bart's hand.

''What's this?...Jason's address!''

''I got it from Riley'' Bart explained.

''You're not thinking of going out there?''

Bart was silent

''Why?'' Sinead asked. ''Because I have to,'' said Bart.

Sinead was becoming more upset and the tears were starting to fall, ''Are you trying to tell me that you still love 'Jasmine' and that's why you wanna go out there, to try and convince 'her' to come back!''

''No, that's not it'' said Bart

''Well!'' shouted Sinead, ''Just WHAT is it then!''

Bart turned to face Sinead and replied, '' I love Jason! I have been kidding myself alright...I love him''.

Sinead walked away from Bart and as she did Bart picked up his bag and walked away, saying nothing. Sinead was left on the doorstep with tears streaming down her face.

She shouted ''BART!...if you go, I won't be here when you come back!'' But Bart was gone.

It was the weekend. Jason and Carl, his Dad, were having a kickabout on the beach. Jason was grinning, he had something to smile about. Earlier that day, Jason had finally got the go-ahead to start his hormone treatment and he felt like he could fly. After the game, Carl headed off to get some supplies for a small party to celebrate that evening. Jason started walking along the beach front, when he thought that he recognised...no, it can't be. Jason stopped and stood motionless as the figure approached. Suddenly, Jason felt like everything had gone into slow-motion. The next few seconds felt like hours as the figure finally stopped in front of him and he heard the words, ''Alright, Jase?''.

Bart and Jason stood face to face for the first time in three months.

Jason was speechless. ''What...?...Bart?...How?''

''I got your address off Riley'' explained Bart ''But don't have a go at him, he didn't know I would turn up here''.

Jason was still stunned. In his dreams, Jason had longed for this moment to happen and now it was reality, he didn't know what to do.

''I told you, I wanted to start again'' said Jason.

''I know'' said Bart ''But there was just one problem''.

''What'' said Jason.

Bart looked Jason right in the eyes, ''You may be able to forget about me, but I can't forget about you''.

Jason looked back at Bart ''I couldn't forget you. Remember what I said before I left, I said that I would never forget you Bart McQueen''

Jason paused, ''Wait a minute, does Sinead know you're here?''

''It's over,''said Bart ''I..I...'' Bart's voice croaked.

''What is it Bart, what happened, why did you come out here?''

Bart took a deep breath. ''I had to tell you..I''

Bart took Jason by the hand ''I love you Jason Costello, I've been stupid, I have been denying my true feelings all this time. It was only once you were gone that I realised that you were the one that I really loved''.

Jason didn't know what to say. The two boys sat down on the beach and talked. Bart told Jason what had happened between him and Sinead.

''She must be gutted,'' said Jason.

''Pretty much,'' Bart replied, ''but I couldn't go on like that, she wasn't the one, you are''.

Jason told Bart that he was starting his treatment. Bart gave Jason a hug,

''It's what you've wanted for so long, I'm chuffed for you'' said Bart ''But it doesn't change how I feel about you''.

''Really?'' asked Jason ''We have gone through this so many times,''

''Really,'' Bart replied, ''Why else would I come all this way not knowing how you would react, unless I wasn't 100% serious - I love you.

Jason turned to his friend and flung his arms around him.

''I love you too, Bart. The pair held each other close, oblivious to anyone around them.

Jason took Bart back to his place. Carl wasn't home yet, Jason asked Bart how he got the money for his ticket. Bart explained the whole story.

''Myra will kill you when she finds out'' said Jason.

''Probably,'' said Bart ''But I wasn't thinking about them, I was thinking about you''.

''What you gonna do,'' said Jason...''you will have to go back sometime''.

''Dunno'' said Bart ''I haven't thought that far yet''.

The pair walk into Jason's room. Bart notices the photo, which is now on display in the room. ''You see'', said Jason ''I told you I couldn't forget about you''.

Silence. Then Jason looked Bart in the eyes and the pair kissed. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of a key in the door, Carl was back. Jason and Bart stood hand in hand ready to face him.

The key turned in the lock and the door slowly opened.

''Jason?'' shouted Carl, ''Are you here?''

Jason appeared from the darkened corridor, ''yeah Dad, I'm here'' said Jason.

''Give me a hand to unpack these will you'' said Carl, as he began to unload the shopping. Jason said nothing, swallowed hard and said, ''Dad..there's something I need to tell you.''

Bart was staying back in Jason's room as Jason had decided that it would be better if he broke the news of Bart's arrival to his Dad himself. Bart felt as though he was having to gasp for air, he was terrified, unsure how Carl would react. He wouldn't have to wait long for the answer.

''Dad, I really need to tell you something'' said Jason.

''Hey, don't tell me you are having second thoughts about starting your treatment'' said Carl jokingly.

''Ha, Ha'' Jason gave a half-hearted laugh and then decided that it was time to 'bite the bullet', he couldn't delay any longer.

''Dad, I had a visitor today,'' said Jason.

''Oh yeah, who was it?'' Carl replied.

''Let's just say it was a unexpected surprise'' Jason shouted in the direction of his room, ''You had better come out now!''

Bart walked out from the shadows. Carl could hardly believe what he was seeing. Bart moved over to stand next to Jason.

''Hi Mr Costello'', said Bart.

''Just what is going on here?'' said Carl, who was trying to understand just how and why Bart came to be standing in front of him.

''I came to see Jason'' said Bart ''I had to see him''. Jason explained the last few hours to his Dad.

''Bart loves me, Dad..and I love him'' said Jason.

Carl was feeling a mix of emotions. He felt a level of anger, but he could see the look in Jason's eyes and knew that he was serious. What had happened to the Costello family over the past months had changed Carl. He had already lost most of his family, he didn't want to risk losing Jason as well. So, reluctantly, Carl reached out and shook Bart's hand.

''If that's how Jason truly feels, then there's not much I can do is there.'' Jason gave a sigh of relief and hugged his Dad, ''thanks,'' he said.

Later that evening, Jason and Bart sat down to discuss just what Bart's next move was going to be.

''Well,'' said Jason, ''You can probably stay for a couple of weeks, but after that..''

''I don't want to even think about going back yet'' said Bart.

''I know,'' said Jason ''But you will have to''. Jason looked at Bart, ''But in the meantime...''. Bart smiled ''Yeah, in the meantime''

''Let's make the most of it,'' smiled Jason. He shouted to his Dad.

''Bart is going to crash in my room OK.''

Carl replied, ''Alright, but behave yourselves''

''Of course,'' replied Jason.

Jason pulled out a sleeping bag.

''I hope you're not expecting me to sleep in that thing Jase''

''No'' said Jason, ''But my Dad will be.''

''I'm knackered'' said Bart.

The two boys fell on to the bed.

''You know what, said Jason, I'm expecting to wake up in the morning and find that this has all been some dream.''

Bart put an arm around Jason. ''Well, if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up'', said Bart. As the two fell asleep, Bart whispered, ''Night Jason, Love you.''

The early morning sunbegan to seep through the curtains. Jason slowly came to. He jumped and sat bolt upright, it was then that he noticed the sleeping bag crumpled on the floor. It hadn't been a dream. Bart entered the room.

''Morning'', said Bart.

''Morning'' replied Jason, grinning.

''What is it?'' asked Bart, looking at Jason's wide smile.

''I can't help it,'' said Jason ''I'm just too happy right now''.

''Me too,'' agreed Bart. ''Anyway,'' continued Bart, ''What we gonna do today?''

''I could give you a 'grand tour' of the area,'' said Jason sniggering.

''Why not,'' said Bart.

''Just give me a mo to get ready'' said Jason.

A short while later, Jason and Bart were heading out the door. The pair headed up the beach to a nearby cafe bar for a bite to eat. Sitting at a beachside table, the pair chatted about the past and where they thought their relationship could go from here. Bart was munching on a bagel.

Jason then asked him, ''What exactly was it that made you realise that you loved me?''

Bart swallowed the mouthful of bagel and paused, then he said, ''It was the reflection''. ''Reflection?'' replied Jason, with a puzzled tone in his voice.

''Yeah'', said Bart ''I was standing on the bridge, staring into the water...''

''And?'' said Jason.

Bart continued, ''I was looking at my reflection in the water and I wanted to see you standing beside me. That is what made my mind up. That is what made me realise that I loved you''. ''Thank you'', said Jason.

''For what?'' asked Bart.

''For ignoring what I said about wanting to make a fresh start and for having the guts to come out here''.

''Jase, I don't know what I'll do when I have to go back to Hollyoaks'', said Bart. ''I can't bear to think that you might just carry on like none of this happened''.

Jason turned to Bart and to reassure his friend he told him that he could have his phone number and that they could Skype each other, he wasn't going to lose him again.

''I've got an idea,'' said Jason''.

''What is it?'' Bart asked.

''Do you want to do something that makes sure that we can't forget about each other?''.

''Like what, Jase?''

''Like matching ring tattoos.''

''You what, you're kidding right?'' laughed Bart. ''

''I'm serious,'' said Jason.

''But, we are only sixteen. How would we get them done?'' asked Bart.

''You aren't trying to chicken out are you? Anyway, I know a place, it won't be a problem''. ''So, are you up for it?'' asked Jason.

''I am if you are,'' Bart replied.

The next two weeks went by far too quickly for Jason and Bart. Jason had arranged Bart's ticket home and straightened everything out with Bart's Aunt, even giving him the cash to replace what he had taken.

''Are you trying to get rid of me or something,'' asked Bart.

''No way,'' Jason replied. ''We will be back together again someday, but for now, this is how it has to be''.

Jason looked at his newly healed tattoo and then at Bart's. ''Just look at this,'' Jason said, pointing at Bart's tattoo, ''and know that you have always got me''.

Carl drove Bart to the airport. The two boys sat in silence on the back seat, they just looked at each other. At the airport, Jason helped Bart with his bag and the pair walked together into the terminal.

''I guess this is it,'' said Bart.

''For now,'' replied Jason.

They stayed together right up to the gate, then prepared to say goodbye.

''Come here,'' said Bart.

The two boys held each other tightly for what seemed like hours.

''Love you, Jase,'' said Bart.

Jason whispered ''Love you too''.

They slowly let go of each other.

''I..I've got to go,'' Bart said shaking.

Bart walked through the security gate and looked over his shoulder one last time.

Jason had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling, Bart loved him.

''I'll be seeing you, Bart McQueen''.


End file.
